Last Moments Are Bittersweet
by SheLynx
Summary: Danny was, of course, fighting a ghost when he was hit a little too hard in the head. Now, unresponsive in the doctor's eyes, Danny has to struggle as best as he can so he doesn't go into the light, but the decision is out of his hands. Will he survive, or will he pass away for good?[Oneshot]{Cover Art Made by kagstar on Deviantart}


_A/N_

 _Hey guys! I know some of you have heard the bad news, and believe me when I say, she teared up when she read them! She called me just a little bit ago as I'm writing this, and she showed me on her laptop she got very recently. Thank you guys for the support, and now I think she's ready to get out of that stupid hospital bed and enjoy the fresh air!_

 _Anyways, this is a reupload of one of her fanfics that I helped her write. I added some more details to it so it flows better, and she wholeheartedly agreed!_

 _I hope you enjoy the story, guys!_

* * *

 **Last Moments Are Bittersweet**

* * *

A Danny Phantom Fanfic

* * *

Wriiten By: CalypsoKatMinx and Katie-Phan

* * *

Darkness was either welcoming or disturbing, but for Danny's bruised mind and body, it was amazing.

He always thought he lived about as normal a life as he could live. He did the regular thing as always. He woke up, ate breakfast, went to school, and fought the occasional ghost. (that day, Skulker tried a new trap that left bruises everywhere it managed to touch. It was something new Skulker decided to try out to get his pelt again.)

Danny would always remember that day. It was the day that everything ended, or started a new chapter, as Clockwork would say.

 _Of course he would say that, he didn't have to live through it. He just watched all of my options disappear and let this happen to me… He knew how much I was still ready to give. He knew I would never be ready for this._

The last thing Danny remembered before he went unconscious was a painful punch going straight into his left ear. He felt his powers give up, and he remembered free falling through the air. He remembered the screams. One of them was very vivid. He would recognize it anywhere at any time. It sent pinpricks of pain soaring through his bruised head just thinking about it, sitting in a bed too narrow, but he was too comfy to care. He tried to raise his arms to touch his head, but he couldn't.

His arms seemed to weigh to much to move, or else something was sitting on them, preventing him from moving them, but he didn't feel the added weight and pain it would bring him.

That's when a sound registered in his battered brain. He heard the steady beeping sound, and he tried to think, but any memory he tried to think of slipped away as if he was trying to cup water in his hands. The only thing he could remember at all was falling through the sky and hitting the hard concrete, which offered no comfort.

His sluggish brain made the connection that he wasn't still on the concrete, and he was moved. The question was, where was he now?

Danny tried opening his eyes, hoping to find the source of that annoying noise, but he couldn't. Just like his arms, they weighed tons, or an even scarier thought- he was paralyzed.

He would have mentally scoffed at himself- if he could even talk- for thinking that. One upside of getting shocked from that stupid portal was him getting regenerative powers. They made wonders happen for him living the superhero life, but now, he wanted to trade away even those to be able to know why none of his body parts were functioning.

 _And that beeping noise…. It was so annoying!_

That's when he heard the voices. His heart skipped a beat when he heard his sister's voice. Ever since she learned about his powers, she's always been there to help-more or less…

Danny's hearing seemed to be messed up, too, because he couldn't hear her fully. He could only hear bits and pieces.

"Why… not responding….baby brother…...why now….tell mom and dad?"

He felt a hand sweep the hair away from his forehead, but it persistently went back to its original place. He heard sobs that sounded like it came from multiple people. Some part of him tried to respond to what he wanted to do, and that was to try to reach out to those people. He wanted to help them. It was killing him to just be sitting there doing nothing.

He started trying to move, putting all of his energy into moving closer. Stars clouded his vision of the blackness. He felt his consciousness slipping again.

The water was back, slipping through his fingers. He knew he wouldn't be getting out of wherever he was now.

The beeping sound was getting to him.

His last thought was for someone to shut it off…

* * *

...xoOo()oOox...

* * *

When he woke up again, he heard more voices. His hearing was apparently still damaged.

"...Do, Sam?...Unresponsive….Gonna...off life support... "

Life support? Who was Jazz thinking of taking off life support?

He felt a hand slip into his. The thumb made circular motions. It was an action that Sam used to do when he needed to think, or in this case, for her to think.

"Dunn…. Danny wouldn't…. To die… He needs…. Time…"

"Don't….. Time…. He'll die…...anyways….. Too much damage… brain bleed….."

He heard the door open, and his consciousness slipped away yet again, except this time, Danny let it take him faster…

* * *

...xoOo()oOox...

* * *

This time, Danny came to consciousness a lot harder than the first two times. He felt like his mind was moving through syrup. It kept him from thinking of anything complicated, or think of one thought for too long.

There was a strange silence. There was no talking to distract him, so he stayed wherever he was, listening to the beeping sound for hours…

* * *

...xoOo()oOox...

* * *

Finally, he heard a door open and close. He heard shuffling. A hand grabbed his and closed it in a firm, but soft grip.

 _Maybe my hearings coming back!_

That was enough persuasion for Danny to listen in as best as he could to the voice that spoke. With a jolt, he realized it was his mom.

"Danny, sweetie, I'm sorry about this. You were so young. You never even got a chance to see the newest spaceship blast off to Mars!" He heard a laugh, and Danny clinged to that. He so wished to be able to see an image of his mom again. He just heard the voice, but to him, it sounded fake. He needed to see the real thing.

A huge hand grabbed his leg. He knew who it was without hearing the voice. He expected to hear his dad's booming voice, filled with laughter, but what he heard made him want to be able to see the problem.

"I'm sorry son, I'm so very sorry. You-You don't deserve this. You deserve to be soaring over the sky, trying to keep the ghosts from attacking the town, not…. not lying in a hospital about…...about to-" He heard his dad burst into tears. He yearned so much to be able to comfort him.

 _They're acting as if they know…? Wait… When did they figure it out?! Who told-_

He felt the pressure from his hand go away. "Tuck, Sam, Jazz…. Do you want to say anything?"

He heard the shuffle of footsteps as they came closer to his _hospital_ bed. It still seemed so unreal. There must be something really serious for Tucker to be in a hospital. He absolutely _hated_ hospitals.

"I… I just wanted to say you were the best guy friend I could ever have. I wish I could've been there to help, but…. But I wasn't, and I'm sorry, Danny." He heard Tucker sniffling, and he wished he could reach out.

"There's nothing I really have to say because you know it all already, Danny. We made that pact for a reason, and I-I promise that I'll take care of the ghost problems for you." She burst into tears and Danny knew that she hated when they did the pact last year, but it was worth it if this was where his life ended.

 _Wait, life ended? Me? I need to heal, I need to be there! It's not my time, Clockwork please have mercy on me, just this once!_

Jazz came next, and all she did was pat his leg. "I'm sorry little bro, I should've been there for you…"

All of them were crying, and Danny tried to open up his eyes, but quickly stopped when he felt the pain coming and unconsciousness following it. He heard a second pair of feet walking around the room. Finally, they came to rest on his right side. They stayed quiet, and Danny wanted to know who it was, but it was answered almost immediately. "Once I take out the breathing tube, he _will_ die. There will be no going back, and he'll be gone."

"O-Okay, just… will it be painful? His passing, I mean?" His mom….. He wished he would've taken her up on that star watching offer a couple nights ago…

"There will be no pain and he will feel nothing when he goes."

A lot of sniffling was heard to Danny's ears. He thought he could hear his heart beating faster, trying to show them that he wasn't gone, but he only imagined it.

"Goodbye, Danny"

The beeping noise was there constantly, and Danny tried distracting himself on that. It kept beeping, but then, it went into a continuous tone, and he felt himself slipping deeper in the darkness…

* * *

...xoOo()oOox...

* * *

Darkness was either welcoming or disturbing, but for Danny's bruised mind and body, it was amazing. He forgot all about what just happened. All of his memories wiped away. He couldn't even remember his human name.

 _Wait, human name?!_

He finally would be escaping the torture. The questions circling in his mind was just too much. He saw a bright light, and he moved slowly towards it. He wanted to be free, but it wasn't that easy. Something was pulling him back, making him want to stay behind. He was almost there when he felt a pull around his navel. He was jerked off of the path, and he was slammed into cold, hard concrete.

He opened up his eyes, and shook his head, clearing the stars away. He went on his hands and knees and looked up at a familiar purple-cloaked ghost.

"Welcome back, Daniel. It's about time…."

* * *

 _The End (or is it?)_


End file.
